Romeo and Juliet InuYasha Style
by Mariposa Allverez
Summary: Its a shakespare meets manga.Hope you like its one of my first fan fics
1. Prologue

_**Romeo and Juliet**_

_**(InuYasha Style)**_

Prologue 

_**InuYasha Montague and Kagome Capulet were mortal enemies with out even knowing it until the fateful day they met at the same High School. But when they met they concealed the true identities of who their families really were. Soon after they become friends and end up falling in love with each other now knowing what could happen if their families realize they were together. We join them in the Halloween Dance at New York State High School.**_


	2. Chapter 1: the dance

Disclaimer: I dont own InuYasha or Shakespares work i just love writing about it.

Chapter 1

It was a cold night in New York City when the NYS High School Halloween Dance started .Inu Yasha Montague walked in as a knight in shining red armor. Kagome Capulet walked in as a beautiful green mermaid. This night was the night that Kagome Capulet and Inu Yasha Montague were to share true love's first kiss. As they danced in the moonlight they told each other how much they loved each other in saying "I love you" and shared true love's first kiss. Inu Yasha was to leave early that night and Kagome was to realize how soon her parents were to tell her she was to be married to a rich teenage boy who happened to be Inu Yasha's best friend Miroku. As Inu Yasha left he threw a red rose over to Kagome, which she threw an invitation to a ball or party at her house that Friday. As the week went on Kagome and InuYasha kept meeting up at the school cafeteria, which they talked about how nice it would be if their families weren't enemies. Why? Because it would be nice to meet up with out any worries or fears at all. There was one day that Inu Yasha almost got caught taking Kagome to the movies to see "The Notebook". Kagome nearly freaked out because of the fact he was almost caught that night.

_Well, Friday night came and Kagome dressed in a bright red prom gown looked for her forbidden love among the crowded ballroom. Until at last she saw him dressed in a black tuxedo with a cape, rose and elegant top hat. Kagome said to herself "Is that my love, my true forbidden love. The man I call my own, the one with those beautiful bright orange eyes the man that comes to me when I call his name… InuYasha?" InuYasha said to himself as he looked for Kagome " Who is that lovely maiden in a red gown as red as the rose I gave her at the Halloween dance the one whose eyes are as blue as the skies above. Is that heavenly maiden the one I call my love, my true love, the one I go to when she calls my name in that sweet, heavenly voice, the one they call …Kagome?" They ran into each other's arms and they started dancing to the elegant Midsummer Night's Waltz. They embraced each other not caring about what was going on around them. Soon after their dance they sneaked away from the commotion in the ballroom to the garden. They ended up Kissing and embracing each other until Kagome's cousin Sango came out saying: _

" _Alone time huh? Thinking time. I can't believe my eyes and ears hearing you saying you love the enemy. You know he's a Montague and yet you go and kiss him as if you were his wife. WHY? Why Kagome why would you keep something like this from me? _

"_Sango you have to understand I truly and deeply love him. I kept from you because I know you tend to let things slip. Don't tell anyone, please."_

"You love him I understand but why the enemy?"

"Because I choose my own path."

Chapter 1 End


	3. Chapter 2

Romeo and Juliet InuYasha Style 

_**Chapter 2 **_

After Friday night, Inu Yasha and Kagome started spending more time with each other everyday. InuYasha started taking Kagome to his secret hangout everyday that he could knowing that Kagome was to be married to his best friend Miroku. He was truly angered by what Capulet had done to his true love because she was marrying against her will. Kagome went to her father asking why he was forcing her to marry the rich perverted gaywad Miroku.

"Dear daughter why do you question what I have done? I'm doing this for your own good."

"But father, why not make me marry your true enemy? That way you and your enemy Montague can finally have peace with each other."

"Dearest Daughter I will think on this matter. As for you continue what you're doing and I will let you know."

"Yes Father, May I go to Sango's house for the weekend. I would like to talk to her."

" Yes but be back by this Monday is that understood?"

"Yes Father Adieu."

"Adieu Dear Daughter."

Kagome went to Sango's house when the weekend came. But what her father didn't know was that she was trying to see InuYasha when she got the chance.

"Sango darling cousin, how are you?"

"Fine and well Kag'. I know you want to see InuYasha go I'll cover for you for a few hours just be back before 11 pm, got it?"

"Yea thanks so much I owe you."

"Just go he's waiting for you I know it."

"OK"

Kagome headed out to Inu Yasha's secret hang out to see him.

"InuYasha!"

"Kagome!"

"Oh my God InuYasha my love. I thought you were not here. My father may end up letting go the arranged marriage. But he said he'd think on it so there no guarantees…yet."

"Oh but that will bring comfort to my heart knowing we don't have to meet in secret."

"My love what should happen if my father doesn't change his mind? What if we're doomed to keep meeting in secret like this?"

"Kagome don't ever doubt love. We will be together forever know that, that is my promise to you. I don't care how long it takes. I will be with you…till the very end"

InuYasha then kissed Kagome in the most passionate way possible. He then embraced her and told her he loved her for all eternity. At this Kagome looked into his eyes, noticed and realized that tonight was the night that InuYasha would enter his human form being that it was the moonless night.

"InuYasha why not dance under the stars and kiss and embrace caught in each other's eyes."

" Of course my sweet angel of light."

He then kissed her in the most passionate way you can imagine. They remained like that all night. They just stood kissing, embracing and looking in each other's eyes.

Chapter 2 End

Note: I will update this during the weekend and have Chapter 3 by next Tuesday. Hope you liked this chapter it's another romance chapter but I will have more drama in up coming chapters. ;) Keep reading!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Romeo and Juliet 

_**(InuYasha Style)**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Kagome spent the rest of the weekend with Sango and returned home like she promised her father. She went to him to discuss his decision.

"Father what news on the arranged marriage? Will I be forced to marry Miroku?"

"Sadly yes my dear daughter. I felt it would be good for your own sake."

"But why!!!! Why are you doing this? I will live with Sango until my wedding. Good Bye Father."

The next day Kagome went to see InuYasha to tell him the bad news of her father's decision. She went in tears and sadness.

"Kagome my angel what is wrong you crying makes me feel uneasy. Your father said no to marrying me didn't he? But you know what my darling angel?"

"What?"

" I will make you mine even if I have to marry you myself. I will be with you"

InuYasha gave Kagome a passionate kiss and embraced her.

The next day Kagome decided to go see her father, to tell him that she would give into the arranged marriage. Hearing this her father rejoiced and told her there would be a ball in celebration of her engagement to Miroku. Kagome knew what would happen if InuYasha found out. What would happen? He would leave her not knowing her plan to kill Miroku on their wedding night.

The very next day She went to InuYasha.

"Why! Why Kagome you go head and doubt my love for you then you decide to marry my best friend. I can't believe I fell in love with you. You know what you are no longer my love I will no longer see you."

"InuYasha you are my love you don't understand I did it to so I can be with you but if you're going to be a jerk then I'll leave you and always think of you as my ex- love. Good Bye InuYasha I hope you're happy with what you've done."

Kagome went to think, but she decided go to her best friend Kikyo's house to acquire a potion that will make her look dead.

"Kagome dear friend what do you need?"

"A potion that will make you appear dead for a period of time, do you have any thing like that?"

"Yes, Kagome how many hours you going for?"

"At least for 16 hours."

"Okay are you sure this may end up with a sad ending if you're not careful"

"Yes Kikyo."

"Okay. Bye."

Kagome left for InuYasha's place to tell him what she really planed. It was raining and by the time she got there, he was outside with a sad look on his face. When he noticed Kagome was standing just 5 feet away he ran to her and embraced her.

"Kagome my love I'm so sorry can you forgive me? I was so upset that I sent you away."

"Yes, I forgive you but I had a plan to kill Miroku on the night of his and my wedding so that I can run away and be together with you."

"That would be good my love but I want you to come with me to the Shrine where Kaede resides."

"Why?"

"Because I just want you to."

They went to the shrine and to Kagome's surprise there was a wedding type setting. And Kaede started the ceremony and InuYasha said his vows.

"I, InuYasha take the Kagome as my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. Till death do us part. Kagome I love you and want to be the love of your life. I will love for all eternity and beyond. Kagome you changed my life. And for that I will give you all that I am. Together forever. Eternally one."

InuYasha put a diamond ring on her finger symbolizing his love.

"InuYasha I take you as my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. Till death do us part. InuYasha I love you and take you as my husband to keep me protected from evildoers and you showed me what good men can do and I love you for that. Eternally together."

Kagome put a ring on InuYasha's finger and they were pronounced husband and wife. They kissed and went back to InuYasha's place to have a night where two become one.

Chapter 3 End

Note: I will write chapter 4 with in this week and look forward to more drama in the next chapter. Let me know what you think and I have more coming. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha although I love writing stories on it. Hope you keep reading and plz send in reviews.


	5. Chapter 4 the final chapter

**Romeo and Juliet**

**(InuYasha Style) **

Chapter 4 The Final Chapter 

After the wedding InuYasha and Kagome went to his place for a night full of happiness. The next day she left her newly wed husband to console her father about the marriage to Miroku. But little did she know the console with her father didn't go well. This is what happened:

Kagome said this "Father cancel the marriage between Miroku and I. I don't wish to marry him he's in love with someone else I want only happiness for him."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Do you not get it if you marry him I will finally be free from you."

"WHAT!? You plan to give me away just like that not giving a damn about who or what he is. I will not stand for it father I just can't I will never be in this house. I will live with Sango at least she considers me unlike my father who wants to marry me off just so he can get back at his sworn enemy. Sorry Father I can't live like that good bye forever."

Kagome went to Sango's house to live until she knew she was safe from her father.

"Kagome what are you doing here? Your father can find you and take you back. Do you want that?"

" No but I know I'll be able to sneak away to see him... InuYasha."

"NO you can't."

"Why?"

" I heard he was banished because he shot Miroku to death."

"No Way"

"Yes way he said he loved you and he'll stop by when the coast is clear."

"Sango I will go to my parents house and pretend to be okay with marrying Naraku, Miroku's brother."

"Okay, Dear Cousin Farewell."

Kagome left to her parent's house and she told her father she was okay with marrying Naraku. Later, that night Kagome told Sango over the phone to contact InuYasha when she hears of "her death" so he can come to be with her so she and InuYasha can run away to Verona, California.

Sango agreed and that night Kagome drank from the vile that Kikyo gave to her.

The next day Kagome lay looking dead in her bed. Her parents were devastated at the "death" of their only daughter.

Sango sent a letter to InuYasha to tell him that Kagome would wait in a church to await his return so they can run away to California. But the news didn't get to him in time. Kaede told him that Kagome had died. At this InuYasha went to Kikyo to get poison. He had a pair of sais plus his Tetseiga with him to fight with if he needed to.

As InuYasha walked into his forbidden love's tomb hot tears ran down his face. He walked up to his love's motionless body and cradled it in his arms saying " Kagome why did you have to die. You were my true love, my only love. Were the Gods that jealous of our love? You had the most beautiful skin, the sweetest smelling ebony hair, the most beautiful body I'd ever seen, the tenderest lips and the most beautiful eyes. But now you lie here lifeless and delicate. To be with you I'd drink this poison to join your soul in heaven. As he opened the vile to drink the poison she awoke. InuYasha thankfully didn't drink the poison. They were reunited. They went outside only to find the police pointing guns at them.

"InuYasha I love you, kiss and hold me one last time.

"Yes of course Kagome. I love you too."

They kissed and held each other realizing that this was it.

InuYasha protectively got in front of Kagome and attacked the police but they backfired and shot InuYasha in return.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Noooooo!!!!" Kagome screamed as she went to her dying love.

"InuYasha don't leave me please. I love you."

"Kagome…I love you just let me hold you one last time and kiss you one final time."

"InuYasha… I will do you that honor …my love."

She kissed and held him one last time.

" I love you and thus with a kiss I die."

"InuYasha!!!!!!!!!!!!! I see the poison you have hidden I will take it, drink it and then stab my self in the heart with a sai in your cloak. Sweet InuYasha we will be together soon"

With that she drank the poison from the vile and right before she stabbed herself she said " All will be punished for the wicked deed of the Montague's and Capulets Let me die and be with the love that just died in my arms. Good bye Montagues and Capulets I'm finished with thee. InuYasha my love I'm coming. I love you."

She stabbed herself. The blood that was left from them was forever merged on those steps never washed away because of the lesson that was taught by the couple that died because of two mortal enemies whose children were slain because of a forbidden love that was caused by the hate of mortal enemies.

Thus the end of the tragic story and relationship of InuYasha Montague and Kagome Capulet Montague.

Note: I hope you like the last chapter it has a very important lesson if you love some one don't worry about the odds just worry about you and your loved one I'm sooo sad, ,


End file.
